The Prince of Glass Mountain
by BlackIrishRose
Summary: Prince Zexion won't have just anyone for a lover. Who will get the three golden apples and win his heart and hand?


Disclaimer: _I do not own these characters or the story where I got this idea from. The plot and wording is mine though_

Author's Note:_ This is my first story, I don't like it but so far other people do so I decided to submit it. Constructive critisism is welcomed but by no means necessary_ XD

The Prince of Glass Mountain

In a land far away from our own there lived a valiant king whose name was known far and wide and he was loved by all his subjects. King Xigbar had a son named Zexion, a quiet lad but very handsome, but he had self esteem issues. His father, the King, had been born blind in his right eye and wore an eye patch. His son had inherited that trait but he felt that no one would love him if they found out. He grew his fine silver hair over his eye so no one would be able to tell that he had no sight. The king wasn't young anymore, but was by no means any old man. He told his son that he would have to find a bride soon but Zexion refused. He told his father that he would only marry someone who would work hard to prove that they loved him. King Xigbar was frustrated with his picky son but he also thought this would be a chance to have some amusement at others expenses. He sent his messengers across his kingdom to let everyone know that the prince was looking for a suitor. The next day everyone assembled to listen to King Xigbar as he told them of the task that faced them. To the east of their castle was a mountain made of glass with a tree at the summit that grew three golden apples each year. A tournament would be held for three days and each day suitors would try to reach the summit and take one of the apples. Who ever gathered all three of the apples would win Zexion's hand in marriage. 

Out in the woods at the edge of the kingdom lived three brothers. They heard of the tournament and the oldest two decided they would try to win his hand. 

"I shall win Prince Zexion's hand and become King of this land when his father dies," Xemnas, the oldest, said as he flipped his long silver hair. 

"Prince Zexion is reserved and quiet, just the type for me," Luxord, the second oldest, said as he shuffled a pack of cards. 

"Why am I not allowed to try for his hand?" Axel, the youngest, asked. 

"Because you have no horse and you have no talent. Someone has to stay behind and look after the house and do the chores." Xemnas sneered. He was not a very nice person. 

"But I have the same chance of winning his hand that you do!" Axel stated. 

"You are too young to get married," Luxord told him. 

"I am 18, the same age as Prince Zexion. I have more in common with him then either of you do."

"You are not going and that is final! Now go get our horses and armor ready."

Axel stormed out of their cottage and into their stable to care for the horses. It wasn't fair that his brothers wouldn't even give him a chance to try. All he asked was for one chance, if he failed, he would keep his head high and return home, accepting his defeat like a man. 

"I wish there was a way I could go too," he muttered as he watched his brothers' ride off. 

"There is a way dear if you really want it," a voice answered from the tree next to him. Axel looked into the branches and saw a blonde nymph sitting on the lowest branch, twirling a stick that looked like a key. 

"There is?" 

"There is. I will help you to win Prince Zexion's hand in marriage."

"But why would you do that? I haven't done anything for you have I?"

"You have," the nymph jumped down to the ground and stared into Axel's brilliant green eyes with his own cerulean ones, "You saved my life once. In the forest when you were little. You found me shivering under a bush and offered me your cloak to keep warm. The next day you came and found me again, weak with hunger and you gave me your food. On the third day you found me fighting off a bear and you helped me drive it away. All of these things you did willingly without a thought of personal gain. It is my turn to return the favor."

"What is your name?"

"Roxas."

"How will you help me win Prince Zexion's hand? I am but a humble peasant with no horse and no armor."

"A fact that is easily fixed," Roxas turned and beckoned Axel to follow him. The red head followed him curiously and gasped when they found a small golden horse standing in the middle of a small clearing. He looked at them wearily then slowly stomped over to them, sniffing at Axel's pocket. He chuckled and took out the apple he was planning to eat for lunch and gave it to the beauty. It was completely gold, it's hair, main, tail, and eyes were all shimmering in the sun. 

"He's a beauty," Axel ran his hands over the smooth hair and noticed how muscled the horse was.

"And here's your outfit to match," Roxas handed him a set of light gold armor and helped him to strap it on. Axel marveled at how he looked, though he did think that the gold clashed with his hair slightly. 

"Mount up and get going or you'll miss your turn," Roxas said with a smile. 

"Thank you Roxas, I won't forget this," he slid the visor on his helmet over his eyes and the horse charged off. 

Xemnas snarled as his horse tried to lunge forward but slid back down the mountain of glass. He tried one more time with the same result and as his horse slid back to the foot he spun around and trotted back toward his brother. 

"You didn't have any luck either I take it?" Luxord asked as he gave him a sympathetic look. 

"Does it look like I have an apple?"

"No need to snap, I failed too you know."

"I'm sorry brother, it's just frustrating."

"Hey! Look out!" 

They both looked up to see a gold clad knight on a massive gold horse racing for the mountain. The horse ran so fast it seemed to be skimming the air rather then touching the ground and in no time he made it to the summit. He trotted his horse around the tree and reached up to take an apple. Everyone cheered as the knight raced back down and then back into the forest where he had appeared from. 

"Who do you think that was?"

"I don't know, I've never seen anyone like that or a horse that quick before."

"How did the tournament go?" Axel asked as he looked up from preparing dinner. 

"We both lost," Luxord said as he flopped down into his chair and removed his boots. 

"Did anyone get an apple?"

"One knight on a small, quick, golden horse with golden armor made it," Xemnas told him.

"Who was he?"

"No one knows, he rode off before anyone could ask."

"Why did he do that?"

"I don't know!" Xemnas snapped. Axel flinched and turned away back to the small fireplace they used to cook. 

"I'm sorry," the eldest muttered as he stood up and walked over to Axel, "I'm just tired and frustrated, you know how I get," he ruffled Axel's hair and then went out back to the rain barrel to wash his hands and face. 

"Do you think he'll be back tomorrow Luxord?" 

"I don't see why he wouldn't. He was the only one to make it up there today so it makes sense that he would try tomorrow too." 

Axel put the meal on the table and dished it out. They ate in silence and then they all retired to their rooms to sleep and wait for tomorrow. 

Axel sat at the table, mending a shirt as his brothers got ready to leave. As soon as they were gone and on their way he put another apple in his pocket and picked up a small pie he had made earlier that morning. He walked over to the tree and looked up in the branches. 

"Roxas, are you there?"

"Yes I am. And I smell pie," Roxas dropped to the ground, his nose a quiver. Axel laughed and handed him the small treat. The nymph set to with a will and soon the pie was gone. 

"Yum, that was really good. I shall help you again today, I was going to anyway just so you know," he smiled and they again walked to the clearing. This time there was a long legged silver horse waiting for him. The horse came trotting over and whickered a greeting. Axel gave him the apple and looked him over. He was like the last horse, except instead of being gold he was a mix of grey and silver. 

"Where do you find all these pretty horses?" Axel asked as he ran his fingers threw the flowing main. Roxas smiled knowingly.

"You'd love to know wouldn't you? If you think the first two were impressive wait till you see tomorrows."

"Aw come on," Axel begged with a grin. Roxas grinned and handed him a suit of chain mail and a silver helmet. 

"Get going you, or I'll spirit you away."

"Thank you again Roxas."

"Still didn't make it?" Luxord shook his head as he trotted his horse back to Xemnas, shaking his head. 

"No, have you seen the strange knight yet?"

"No, but he was here about this time yesterday so he should be here soon if he's coming."

"Look! Wait, that isn't him. It's someone new!" Xemnas stood up in his stirrups to watch the silver clad knight ride to the mountain. The horse charged up without hesitating. Everyone held there breath, silently encouraging him to succeed. Three quarters of the way up his horse stumbled and the onlookers gasped and groaned as they slid slowly downward. 

"So close!" Xemnas muttered. 

"Wait, watch what he does," Luxord smiled as he saw what the knight was about to do. As the horse slid down it braced and locked its back legs, digging its hooves in against the smooth surface. The man turned his horse sideways and they began a weaving pattern that slowly led them up the rest of the hill. Everyone cheered as he circled the tree and grabbed the apple, then the horse slid down the mountain and streaked off into the woods. 

"Have you seen anything like these two knights Zexion?" King Xigbar asked as they watched the man gallop off. 

"No, I should truly be honored to have two men as skillful as they are to fight for one as I."

"My son, how many times must I tell you that you are fine the way you are?"

"At least once more everyday father, you know how I feel."

"I hope one of those men will make you see the beauty in you," King Xigbar sighed and left the room. 

"But Father you fail to see," Prince Zexion muttered quietly as a slight blush crossed his cheeks, "It is not two men, but one." 

Axel ladled a thick, rich stew into three bowls and put them on the table, then pulled a loaf of fresh baked bread off a flat stone where it had been raising. As he cut it his brothers walked in and set their stuff down. 

"How'd it go?" 

"Same as usual except the gold knight didn't come back, there was a silver knight today."

"He almost didn't make it," Xemnas continued, "His horse stumbled but he wove it across the mountain and got an apple."

"I bet the golden night will be disappointed when he finds out he has competition."

"I say he deservers it if he can't bother to even show up and try for the second one," Luxord sighed and then smelt the stew, "I'm glade it's not you who's trying for the apples Axel, I'd miss your cooking if you left. Xemnas and I can't cook worth beans." 

"At least I don't burn everything," Xemnas countered. The two started to argue as they ate and Axel sat quietly and thought about what would happen tomorrow. 

"Roxas, you there?" Axel whispered, a small part of him hoping he wouldn't answer. He was very early, the sun was only just rising over the distant hills.

"In person!" the blonde jumped out of his tree with a huge grin on his face. As he looked at Axel, his grin faded, "What's wrong?"

"It's just that…I'm not sure what to do anymore. I love Zexion and I would do anything to show him that he's loved. But…what about my brothers? We've always supported each other, and if I leave them I don't know what they'd do." He sat and leaned against the tree, his knees drawn up to his chest as he hugged them tightly. Roxas sat next to him with his legs stretched out in front of him. 

"What would happen if you didn't marry Zexion?"

"My family would stay the way it is," Axel said quickly, but then continued slowly, "But I would regret missing my chance for love. And Zexion would feel like no one loved him and who knows what he would do then," he trailed off and stared into the distance, thinking deeply. Roxas twiddled his thumbs and whistled quietly as he waited for Axel to snap out of it. 

"I'm going to go for it," the red head said suddenly, "My brothers can survive without me better then Zexion could. And I'm sure King Xigbar wouldn't object them to living in the castle if they asked, or maybe Zexion would like to see what it's like to live outside the palace walls and live with us for awhile!" he smiled anxiously, "Do you think that would work?" 

"I think it would," Roxas gave Axel a reassuring smile. 

"Would you like to have breakfast with me this morning? Odds are Xemnas and Luxord are gone by now," Axel squinted up threw the trees at the sun, "I guess I was here longer then I thought I was."

"It's been a few hours, you really zoned out there. Breakfast sounds really good, I haven't eaten yet."

"Well why didn't you say so?" Axel jumped up and helped Roxas to his feet, "You should have said so, had I known I wouldn't have kept you here." They chatted as they walked and by the time they got back to Axels hut the sun was almost at its highest. 

"Luxord? Xemnas? Are you still here?" 

"There's something on the table over there," Roxas pointed and Axel went over to it.

"Axel, we left for the tournament, you weren't around but when you read this you can come and find us there. 

Your brothers,

L & X"

"Is it almost time already?" 

"It is."

"I have to go then, but first breakfast," Axel picked up some of last nights bread and an apple and gave it to Roxas, "I'm afraid that's all I have to offer, but it's better then nothing."

"It's fine, it's good and it'll keep me going till lunch," Roxas mumbled around a mouthful of the bread, "Your horse is outside by the way."

Axel raised his eyebrows in surprise and walked out the door, gasping at the sight before him. A huge black horse stood in front of him and snorted a curt greeting. It was completely midnight black except for the feathers around the hooves, the main, and the tail which were a bright fiery red. 

"His name's Charger and he's yours now," Roxas said, munching on the apple. 

"What!" Axel's voice emerged as a squeak. 

Roxas giggled, "Think of it as a wedding and thank you present."

"But…But I could never accept him!" Axel stuttered, wanting Charger so much but he was a strong, beautiful horse, fit for a noble, not a commoner. 

"He needs a friend that will look after him, and I know you'll be nice to him. Here," Roxas handed him a soft silk black shirt and a pair of dark drown pants. To top the outfit off there was a black hooded cloak with a red trim. Axel changed and then swung up onto Charger's back. 

"I owe you Roxas. Somehow I'll make it up to you."

"You can make it up by marring Zexion, go on," he waved Axel off and grinned. Axel returned the wave and rode off to win the last apple for his love.

"Either one here yet?"

Xemnas stood and looked around, flicking his silver bangs out of his eyes and shook his head, "Nope. It's strange how two people show up only once."

"Maybe they could only get away once, but if they could then why show up at all?" Luxord shrugged and leaned on the pommel of his saddle. They talked idly for a few more minutes when the tell tale shouts and murmurings at the edge of the crowd made them look up. 

"Someone new again?" Xemnas asked in disbelief as he watched the dark figure on the massive horse charge threw the crowd. The horse paused for a moment, then gathered itself and in a few huge lunges it reached the summit and everyone cheered. The man led the horse back down the mountain and the crowd parted to show the King and the Prince walking toward him. He dismounted and walked over to meet them, kneeling with a lowered head to show to show his respect, his hood hiding his features. 

"My good sir, it lightens my heart to see how hard you have tried to win my son's hand. It grieves me to have to tell you that two others have golden apples as well."

Axel stood and from his cloak he took out the other two apples. Everyone gasped and started talking at once. 

"My Lord King, it was not three men, but one," he pushed the hood away from his face and smiled, "My name is Axel."

"Xemnas, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Luxord whispered in shock.

"If you're seeing our brother holding three golden apples then yes, we are seeing the same thing."

"I'm afraid I'm not a knight or a prince or even a lord my King, I am but a humble commoner who loves your son like no other could."

Zexion stepped forward and looked up at Axel, looking him over. 

"Why did you use three different suits and horses?" he finally asked. 

"I know you love a good mystery and you're smart and clever, I thought I could give you a good puzzle to work out."

"You always circled the tree, I knew it was the same person."

"Oh, guess it wasn't such a good puzzle then was it?" Axel rubbed the back of his head with an embarrassed half smirk. Zexion smiled slightly and shook his head. 

"Zexion? Do you want to marry this man?" King Xigbar asked.

"Yes, he speaks to me as a normal person and is honest. I don't care if he's a commoner."

"Then by all means, spend the night with us, please."

"My Lord I would love too, but I should explain things to my brothers."

"They are invited to if they wish to come."

"Thank you, my Lord, that means a lot to me," Axel bowed and swung back up into his saddle to scan the crowd. He spotted his brothers, closer to them then he thought and waved them over, dismounting as he did so. 

"My Lord and Prince, this is my eldest brother Xemnas and my second eldest brother Luxord," Axel introduced them as they bowed. 

"I'll show you to your rooms for the night," Zexion said, taking Axels hand with a blush and leading the way inside. The castle was completely white and had many stair cases and bridges inside. 

"Nice place," Axel commented. 

"You stick out like a sore thumb," Xemnas grumbled. Axel looked back over his shoulder and stuck out his tongue. 

"Axel, you'll sleep here tonight. Sir Xemnas and Sir Luxord you can sleep in those two rooms. When you're done talking walk down those stairs and take a left at the third door and you'll meet my father in the study so you can get better acquainted."

"Thank you Prince Zexion."

He smiled and walked away, whistling an Irish reel. An awkward silence followed after him and Axel shifted uncomfortably. 

"I…suppose you'd…like an explanation?"

"I would, yes," Xemnas crossed his arms and looked down slightly at his littlest brother. Axel shifted again and finally muttered to the floor, "I love him Xemnas. We have so much in common and I didn't want him to marry someone who only cared about his kingdom," he looked at Xemnas, "Or someone who couldn't communicate with him," he looked at Luxord, "I'm sorry I disobeyed you, but I love him and I'm not ashamed of my choice."

"Enough Axel, we aren't mad at you," the two said at once with wide grins. 

"You aren't?"

"No, if you're happy then that's good enough for me," Luxord swung his arm over Axels shoulder.

"Same here I guess," Xemnas grinned and slung his arm around his shoulder also. 

The next week was a hectic week as the whole kingdom got ready for the wedding. Then came the big day and Axel and Zexion were the happiest couple the kingdom had ever seen. And for an ending that we all know and is very overused, they lived happily ever after. 


End file.
